found and healed
by asteria capella
Summary: aku kehilangan max. aku terlambat. — james/charlie.


**found and healed © ardhan winchester  
>the leap © jonathan a stroud<strong>

* * *

><p>Mum terdengar histeris di telepon saat aku menghubunginya, menceritakan bagaimana Charlie terjatuh di pinggiran tambang pada bukit di ujung terjauh taman kota. Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidak apa-apa, Charlie telah berada di rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan akan luka-luka fisiknya, dan sedang beristirahat dengan tenang—namun sepertinya Mum tidak begitu memperhatikan. Racauan panjang bernada panik terdengar dari seberang, hingga akhirnya Mum berkata ia akan segera tiba membawa baju-baju dan perlengkapan lain milik adik kecilku.<p>

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Mum untuk berlaku begitu heboh. Masih beruntung, ia tidak terisak dan malah menangis di tengah situasi seperti ini. Dua bulan mendapati anak gadisnya menginap di rumah sakit yang sama akibat kejadian yang membahayakan jiwa, akan aneh jika Mum menghadapinya dengan tegar dan tenang. Apalagi ia percaya bahwa selama dua bulan belakangan Charlie telah semakin membaik dan berangsur sehat—kabar Charlie kembali masuk rumah sakit pasti cukup mengguncangnya.

Kristal cerah milik Charlie menatapku saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang terisi bersama tiga pasien lain. Alih-alih pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi yang senantiasa memandangku setelah kejadian yang menimpa Max berlalu, pandangan yang kini terarah tepat ke manik mataku berkilauan dengan sinar-sinar penuh semangat dan nampak begitu hidup—walau ada secercah muram yang menodai dan wajahnya masih seputih susu. Charlie telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, aku mensyukuri fakta yang satu ini.

"Mum akan datang sebentar lagi," ucapanku terdengar setelah aku tiba tepat di sisi ranjang miliknya. Setengah memperingatkan, supaya ia tak terkejut nanti saat Mum muncul dari balik pintu.

Charlie mengangguk kecil dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan terkejut, aku mendengar ia berkata, "Aku kehilangan Max." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar Charlie berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang tegas, tidak bersikap menipu dirinya sendiri kali ini. Jika aku yang berkata bahwa Max telah pergi beberapa hari yang lalu, Charlie otomatis mengamuk, berkata bahwa Max masih hidup dan ia akan membawanya kembali—ah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan ucapannya dahulu itu. "Aku terlambat, dia telah berdansa di Festival Raya dan menjadi penghuni tetap. Aku tak bisa lagi membawanya kembali."

Kali ini keningku berkerut. Dengan bantuan ingatan akan kisah mimpi dalam buku catatan milik Charlie, aku masih sanggup mencerna apa yang ia katakan mengenai Festival Raya dan penghuni tetap. Tanpa sepengetahuan Charlie, tanganku terkepal saat mengingat ceritanya mengenai Kit, seorang penolong di dunia sana—yang kupercaya memiliki niat sebaliknya. Charlie harus belajar untuk tak begitu mudah mempercayai orang asing, yang berada dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan petualanganmmu selama ini, Charlie," aku mulai berkomentar, berhati-hati agar apa yang kuucapkan tidak terdengar menyinggung dan memojokkan gadis kecil yang sedang berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. "Tapi aku senang kau tidak memilih untuk bersama dengan Max di sana." Jemariku menyentuh tangan miliknya. "Aku senang kau masih berada di sini."

—dan hidup.

Bayangan kehilangan adikku satu-satunya membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk sembilu.

Charlie tersenyum. "Terima kasih, James."

"Itu gunanya seorang kakak, adikku tersayang." Tanganku menggenggam milik Charlie dengan erat.

...

Beberapa malam setelahnya, aku bermimpi, berada di tengah padang yang terik. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gundukan bukit-bukit putih dan pasir yang menghiasi daratan. Matahari yang berada tinggi di atas sana memberikan hawa tak menyenangkan. Sejenak aku teringat akan catatan mimpi milik Charlie, bagaimana petualangannya di dunia ini bermula dari sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan gambaran seperti yang kulihat sekarang. Rasa kehilangan Max yang bgitu dalam membawa Charlie kemari.

Saat terbangun, dengan wajah penuh peluh dan jantung yang berdebar-debar, aku mendapati Charlie berada di sisiku, tertidur lelap dengan bibir membentuk setengah senyuman—setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia menolak untuk tidur seorang diri, kenangannya akan dunia sana pasti masih menghantui. Rasa takut yang sempat mencengkramku kini melayang pergi saat aku mengamati wajah tenang adikku yang nyata. Sedikit lega, aku mengelus puncak kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Mungkin jika aku kehilangan Charlie seperti ia kehilangan Max, aku akan melakukan hal yang tepat sama.

Tapi akan kupastikan aku tidak akan kehilangannya.

**.fin.**


End file.
